fever and redheads
by x22rebel
Summary: Horatio feels ill, but decides to ignore it. he finds his job more important. But then he starts to feel worse.
1. weakness

Fever and redheads

Chapter 1: weakness

_Hortio's apartment _

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

A sleepy head with read hair, looked grumpy at his beeper. Who dared to beep him at 5:30 in the morning. He grabbed his beeper and checked the number. Eric Delko, who else. Horatio Caine was in most situations a kind and gentle man, but If you dared to wake him up before 6 am you where in big trouble.

It wasn't that Horatio demanded to sleep in late, but he never seemed to get enough sleep these days. His job demanded him to work overtime 5 days a week. And by the time he got home and eaten dinner, he only had about 6 hours left to sleep. For the last couple days Horatio had started to feel tired. And he had a annoying headache tormenting his head.

Yawning, he walked into his bathroom and quickly washed and dressed. The person looking back in the mirror didn't look like the person he knew. He had big bags under his eyes, and he looked paler than normal.

After 20 he left his apartment and headed for the lab.

_In the lab_

**Horatio's pov**

"What can I do for you ", he said to Eric when he walked into the lab.

"Horatio! That's quick, I paged you 30 minutes ago. "

"Why did you page me?"

"I'm sorry about that, we got a murder in one of the hotels near the lab. Apparently a father killed his son, it's quite a bloodbath." Eric said, while grimacing.

"How do you know that Eric? You shift hasn't even started? "

Eric turned red at the question, and stammered: "my latest girlfriend kicked me out, I was staying at the hotel when the call came in. "

Horatio snickered, Eric seemed to loose his skills as a ladies man these days.

_At the crime scene_

"Oh sweety, you never saw it coming did you? " He heard Alexx say in the other room.

Alexx always treated him and his team as her children, and she always talked to the victims that ended up in her morgue.

The first time that he heard her talk to a dead body, he had found it rather creepy. But he had gotten used to it. And now he hardly noticed it.

When he walked in the room, he immediately smelled the blood, and took a few steppes back.

His stomach was turning, and suddenly he felt very nauseous.

"Horatio are you alright " Alexx asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm alright " What do whe've got, Alexx?

"honey are you sure that you're alright, you look very pale?

"I'm fine alexx, no need to worry "

" Alright, the victim is Rodney Johnson 9 years old, the cause of death appears to be blunt force trauma, the poor baby got hit on the head. Ill know more after the autopsy ."

"Ill see you at the lab Alexx"

after Alexx left, Horatio quickly grabbed a chair to steady himself. The stench of blood combined with the tiredness he had been feeling, was making him nauseous and light-headed. What was wrong with him, it had been years since a crime scene affected him in this way. Perhaps he was getting the flu.

He told Eric to finish up at the crime scene and headed back to the lab.


	2. Fever

Horatio flushed the toilet, he felt like he just saw the hamburger again, that he ate on his 12 th birthbay party. He definetly had nothing left in his stomach.

"H, is that you?" he heard outside the stall

When he peeked around the door of the stall he was in, he saw Eric and Calleigh waiting for him.

"Calleigh, you are aware that this is the men's room right?"

"Don't change the subject horatio, we were worried when you did't show up in the morgue so we went looking for you"

"I'm fine Calleigh, don't worry about me."

"you didn't sound like you where fine Horatio" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Horatio, you should go home, or at least let Alexx take a look at you" Eric said.

Horatio cringed at the thought of having to spend an hour in the morque being looked over by an overprotective Alexx. "I don't need Alexx to check me over, it's just a touch of the flu. I feel better now"

Calleigh looked unconvinced, but signed "fine, but if this gets any worse ill personaly drag you to Alexx alright? "

"Deal"

He was finally home, it had been a long and exhausting day, and he didn't feel like getting up any time soon. The headache he had that morning, turned into a full blown migraine. He felt like he had gotten run over by a bus. Everything he had eaten that day, had already ended up in the toilet. And the room reemed to be spinning. Perhaps he shouldn't go to work tomorrow. A day off sounded quite nice, and he couldn't remember the last time that he layed in bed and did nothing.

Yes a day off it was, tomorrow morning he would call in sick.

BeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeP

Not again, please not again.

A freckled hand reached out from under the blanket and grabbed the pager. Horatio seriously thought about flushing the damned thing down the toilet. But that would mean getting up. He groaned and looked at the number. Eric again. Somebody's is getting fired he thought.

He grabbed his phone and called Eric.

"Eric what is going on? "

"What's going on? It's 10:30 in the morning and your not at the lab yet."

Horatio cursed He must have slept though the alarm.

"Ill be there in 30 minutes" he said. At least he managed to get some sleep. Though it didn't help much. Should have called in sick. He thought when he got out of bed.

The room seemed to spin around, and suddenly he felt very ill. He quickly stumbled to the bathroom. And fell in front of the toilet and started heaving. He threw up what little he had managed to eat before he went to sleep the evening before. Once the nausea abated, he rinsed his mouth and looked in the mirror.

He looked worse than the day before.

"Perhaps I should have stayed in bed" he thought. His eyes looked glassy and his face was covered with a thin layer of sweat. He grabbed the thermometer out of his medicine cabinet and put it under his tongue.

If he planned on going to work, he had better hurry up. He told Eric he'd be there in 30 minutes. He the thermometer out of his mouth and read the numbers. "101, well I've had worse" He should just have to suck it up. And do his job.

He took a fast cold shower to wake him up. And grabbed his things. And hurried to the lab.


	3. collapse

_at the lab_

When Horatio entered the lab an angry stetler and a worried calleigh were waiting for him.

"you better have a good reason why your late Caine. You were supose to be on the crime scene this morning. You better not make a habit of this Caine" said stetler. It was not a big secret that Stetler disliked Horatio.

He walked away looking like a cat that just catched a mouse. Mumbling something about getting an anoying redhair with an hero complex fired.

Calleigh signed "well that was typical"

"yes it was Calleigh"

**csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi miami csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi csi **

_in the lockerroom_

When Horatio entered the locker room he was suprised to find ryan sitting in front of his locker. He seemed to be deep in thought until horatio put a hand on his shoulder.

"mister wolfe, what are you doing here" startled, Ryan jumped up. "sorry sir, i was just getting something from my locker" "uhm H are you okay, you don't look so good"

And ryan was right. Horatio suddenly became paler than he already was. And the room began to spin. Soon everything became black and he collapsed to the ground.

"Horatio!!! " Ryan quickly catched Horatio before his head could hit the floor, and gently layed him down on the floor. Before he could run for help, Horatio started to stir. After a couple of seconds he opened his eyes. "lay still Horatio, I'm gonna get some help okay? " ryan said.

"NO!, I'm fine, i just lost my balance."

"that's bullshit Horatio and you know it. You just fainted, and you're definitly not fine." Ryan said looking angry.

"Ryan, I'm still your boss remember. I will deal with this myself. You should go back to work. You still have a lot of work to do. And so do I." Horatio said looking annoyed.

"you can't go work, you're not well!" ryan said. But Horatio had already walked out of the locker room.


	4. authors note

Hi every one,

Thanks for the reviews. I've gotten a couple comments about the grammer in my story so i'm fixing it. But it might take a while because my computer can't check english spelling.

So no more complaning about my english please.

It's killing my mood :p

Bye liz


	5. Alexx

_At the lab_

"Horatio Caine get back here immediatly!! "

Horatio looked over his shoulder to see a very angry Alexx aproaching him.

Alexx grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him towards the morgue, while at the same time lecturing him about being mean to his coworkers. When they finally arrived at the morgue she let go of his ear.

"What was that for" horatio asked while rubbing his ear.

"Apperently this is the only way I can get you to listen." She said. All her anger disappeared when she saw Horatio start to sway.

She gently pushed him in a chair and put a hand on his forhead.

"Are you alright baby. And I want a real answer."

Horatio looked at Alexx and saw the concern in her eyes. He always found it hard to lie at her .

"I've felt better. I've got a fever, I feel nausious and I'm slightly dizzy."

Alexx looked at him with a look that said "why didn't my poor baby tell me he was sick" and signed.

" How long have you been feeling ill Horatio? " she said.

"For a few days, but it's just the flu " Horatio said while putting on his best puppy eyes.

"for now I have to agree with you, but I want you to go home Horatio. Now excusses. The team will take over your work. You just have to make sure that you get some rest." She said while giving him her best stern mother look.

"Fine I'll go home, but I am not apologizing to Ryan by the way. "

alexx glared at him and grabbed his ear again.

"autch, alexx let go. I'll apologize alright."

Alexx finally let his ear go, and Horatio quickly got out of the morgue. "Damn Alexx was scary when she went into full mother mode."


	6. I nead inspiration

Hi every one,

I'm having a writers block so if you have any ideas please mail them. and ill update soon. whatever option i like best. (or torments horatio the worst LOL) ill use. so please give me some ideas. thanks.

bye bye liz.


	7. emberrasment

hi everyone. thanks for still reading my story. I've been very busy the last year so i haven't been able to update. shame on me. please keep reading. and i hope you like it. one hint. not everything is what is seems.

--

Horatio threw open the door to his appartment and collapsed on the sofa. He couldn't remember ever feeling this lousy. Perhaps he should have taken a week off. He streched out his legs and decided to take a nap. Dinner could wait. He would just sleep for a few hours and maybe he would feel better when he wakes up.

**--**

**horatio's pov**

he was wrong, so wrong. He did not feel better when he woke up. If he was honest with himself he would have admitted that he felt even worse. but being the stubborn person that he was. He was fine. just fine. After all, he he's had worse days. Some stupid flu wouldn't kill him now would it.

He slowly got off the sofa, and when the room finally stopped spinning, he looked at his watch.

" what the hell. it's 6 am. how did I sleep through for 14 hours and not wake up? "

"and why am i still tired? "

perhaps he should stay home, but luck wasn't on his side this week.

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

EEEEEEEERIC!!

_in the lab_

"hi love how are you doing." calleigh said when she saw horatio bend over one of the microscopes.

"i'm fine calleigh, how are you?"

"thats not important seeing as I'm not the one that fainted yesterday. i thought you were gonna take some time off?"

"Eric paged me. there has been a break in the case. and I need too work. "

Calleigh raised an eyebrow. "do i need to call alexx, or are you gonna go home and sleep"

"Calleigh I'm still your boss, don't interfere with my bussness" Horatio snapped

Calleigh just gave him the evil eye and walked out. There was no need to be snappy, she was just worried about him.

why couldn't the people in this lab just keep out off his bussness. Why couldn't they just leave him alone. He was way too tired to deal with worried women right now. He had a case too solve.

--

horatio, horatio. HORATIO

Horatio fell off the chair he had been sleeping on. An angry steltler looking down on him.

"would you care to explain too me why you were sleeping on the evidence."

"what are you doing here Rick? don't you have work to do?"

"of course, but if you can't keep awake during your job someone's got to wake you, don't you think. Look can you just go to a doctor and get checked out. "

"my my Rick, are you going soft. Since when do you care about other human beings. " horatio smirked

"But I'm doing this purely for myself, you're enough of a pain in the ass when your healthy, and I really don't want to deal with you when your sick. " with those words Stetler walked out off the lab.

I think the word is coming to an end. Stelter cares. A shiver ran down horatio's spine.

--

Horatio was sitting in his doctors waiting room. Oh how he hated this. He visited enough doctors in his childhood to last him a lifetime. And he really didn;t want to be here. To be honest doctors scared the shit out of him.

"Horatio Caine" a young nurse said, looking around in the waiting room.

Horatio suddenly got an urge to run like hell for the nearest exit. He so wasn't looking forward to having some docter poke and prod him. He took a deep breath and stood up. the nurse smiled at him and he followed her into an exam room.

"the doctor will be right with you, please put on the gown. I will be right back."

Horatio looked at the gown that was lying on the exam table. uhg. Horatio wasn't exacly a small man. and those gown always barely covered his butt. Don't get me wrong he had nothing to complain about when is came too his body. But he didn't like having to sit in a gown that showed of most of his legs. and that didn't really close all that well in the back. Anyone standing behind him could see his boxers.

Damn why did he have too put on those bright yellow ones on today. They where a secret santa gift from calleigh last year. the had big sunglasses all over them. He liked them, and nobody could see them under his suit. Hut he didn't want to parade in them in front of a nurse and doctor. Oh god he completly forgot about that doctor.

When he had put the gown on end had just taken his watch off the nurse came back in. "ah i see you've put the gown on. I like to do some basic tests before the doctor comes, bloodpressure, weight that kind of thing."

The nurse frowned when the ear thermometer beeped, "102 how long have you had that fever?"

"ehm, a couple of days. but it was 101 yesterday."

The nurse took his bloodpressure, and took his pulse, and then asked him too stand on the scale. Horatio got up and stood on the scale. The nurse behind him suddenly chuckled. "nice boxers"she said with a smile. Horatio sat back on the exam table with a red face, he wasn't used too women making coments about his underware when they were still fully clothed ;).

"the doctor will be right with you, she said" and she walked out of the room.

An man with grey hair and glasses walked into the room. "Horatio it's been a while, I haven't seen you in years. you've grown up nicely. Last time a saw you you were just a little boy. And if I remember you were screaming the place down, because I gave you a shot.

Horatio felt his face heat up at the memory. This doctor had been his family doctor when he still lived in new york. Great like he hadn't had enough emberisment this day already.

"Well what can i do for you mister caine" the doctor said.

"haven't been feeling very well this last week. I've been very tired. I have a fever and I'm very light headed."

"hm, any vomiting or any other symtoms". the doctor said whil feeling the glands in his neck and looking in his mouth.

"some vomiting, but other than that, nothing else." Horatio said.

"hm your glandes are swollen, have you had any night sweats in the last week, or pain you couldn't explain." the doctor said.

Horatio suddenly got worried, "this is just the flu right, nothing else. I mean Im not in pain or anything and I definitly not having night sweats. "

"don't worry son, I don't think its something serious. too be honest I think you've got a bad case of mono. I want too do a blood test but if I were you I would start calling everyone you've kissed lately. " The doctor said while chuckling.

Mono, I have mono, oh great lets make this day even embarising. he thought while the doctor was getting some stuff out of a drawer.

"i'm just gonna take some blood " he said while he swabed his arm with an alcohol swab. Horatio looked down at his arm and saw the doctor piecing his arm with the needle.

"I really should not have gotten up this morning he thought", before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell off the table.

"Nurse " the doctor yelled. The nurse came in and saw horatio lying on the floor.

"Im afraid the poor boy hasn't changed much, he said while getting Horatio off the floor. apperently he still doesn't like needles." The nurse chuckled, "and he thought this day propably couldnt get any more emberrasing, guess he was wrong"


	8. confused

Hi everyone,

I wanna thank you for being so patient. I havent updated in some time. So i accually had to read my story to remember what it was about. (i couldnt even remember the last chapters.) Im planning on possibly making a series. I had so many ideas for this story that i might as well make a "lets make horatio suffer" series. Cause who doesnt like our lovely strong horatio's vonerable side.

Chapter 6: Confused

When Horatio opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the doctor. Damn thats right he fainted. HE FAINTED. Thats so embarrising. Like his day wasnt bad enough.

"How are you feeling mr. Caine." The doctor said.

"fine"horatio said while getting up. Can I go. I have a lot of work to do, and I don't want to waste any more of your time. The doctor chuckled, "my boy, you havent wasted my time. I took the blood while you where passed out. And the nurse already took it to our lab. You'll have the results in a couple of days. But if you ask me this is definitly mono. Do you have any idea who you got it from.

Horatio started blushing. He had an idea when he got it but he didn't know from who. The department had a party a couple weeks ago, and the team thought it would be funny to get their boss drunk. So every 5 minutes one of them would offer him a drink. He couldn't remember half of the night.

_Flashback_

"_Horatio do you want another drink" ryan offered. He was standing next to horatio holding a beer. _

"_no thank you mr. Wolfe , five is quitte enough. "_

"_Ah but horatio, its a party enjoy "_

"_fine, I'll take another. " He grabbed the beer. And started to drink it. Ryan smirked, Horatio was getting drunk, and he didnt even notice it. He had been slurring his words for the last five minutes. And the team had been chuckling behind his back for most of the night. _

_Horatio was starting to get dizzy, perhaps he should lie down in his office, he wasn't feeling to well. He started to walk down to his office, when the hall way started to spin. _

_Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and steadied him." Careful horatio, you wouldnt want to fall on your face no would you." Someone wispered in his ear. He couldnt see who was standing behind him. His vision was blurring, and he wasn't all that steady on his feet. _

_The hands lead him to his office, and closed the door behind him. Suddenly he was pushed against the wall. Lips softly kissing him. _

_End flashback_

When he woke up the next morning. He was lying on the couch in his office wearing only his pants and boxers. The rest of his clothing was thrown across the room. He had some trouble remebering how he got in that state. But he did remeber being pushed against the wall by someone. And some very good kissing. It was a pity that that person also felt the need to rip of all the buttons of his shirt. He rather liked that one.

He wondered for the next couple of weeks who it was that kissed him. No one in the lab acted different towards him then before. And he couldn't remember any specifict details of the person who kissed him. Hell he couldn't even remember whether it was a man or a woman. Not that he really minded. Horatio usually dated woman, but he had always been some what atracted to men also. He had a couple flings in collage. But never really found someone he wanted to have a serious relationship with.

The last couple of weeks had been more and more stressful for him. Someone at the party kissed him, and it had to be someone he knew, and worked with. But who.

Perhaps it was calleigh. She had always been sweet to him, and they had flirted on a couple of occasions. But she hadnt in some time, and she hadn't acted differently the last couple of weeks. Every time someone smiled at him at the lab he wondered whether it was the person that kissed him.

"Horatio, Horatio HORATIO!!"

"Are you still with me" the doctor said. He was standing in front of him looking rather worried.

"Sorry i got lost in my thoughts, what where you saying?"

"I asked, if you know who you got the mono from. If you do, you need to tell them. And any one else that you might have given it to" the doctor said. He found this rather amusing. Normally he had to give this speech to teenagers, not full grown men. And horatio was bright red. He felt kind of sorry for the man. First he hears he got mono, and then he faints. And know he's got to call all the people he kissed.

"yeah, ill call her" Horatio lied. "can i go now"

"Yes, Just take it easy. Try to rest, and you'll be fine. You might consider taking some time off. But right now thats your decision. I'll let you get dressed, and I'll call you in a few days for the result of the bloodtest. "

when the doctor left the room. Horatio quickly got dressed. And went back to the lab. He still had work to do. And he was sure alex was going to know how his doctors visit went. He ignored the fact that he still had a fever and drove to the lab. And started procecing some of the evidence.

Yeah another chapter done. Finally. Thanks for the patients


	9. adoption

Hi everyone.

I've been thinking for a while, about putting my story up for adoption. I just don't have the time to write anymore and it isn't fair for the people who might want to read my stories. So if your interested just mail me.

Love liz


End file.
